mag_wstapienie_by_anfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Fundacja w Manaus
Diakon: Eva Cardoso Cruz – tajemniczy mag, ponoć niezależny Mówca Marzeń, który/a ogłosił/a się opiekunem pewnego miasta w Brazylii (całkiem sporego, mind you), po tym, jak przez miasto przewaliła się nawałnica niewyjaśnionych rzeczy. To Cruz zebrał/a ludzi i zaczęł/a sprzątać. Miasto to Manaus, czyli naprawdę duże miasto (prawie dwa miliony mieszkańców). O tyle się to udało, że wcześniej w mieście bruździł Pentex i po zniszczeniu placówki Pentexu w Amazonce i kilku innych placówek tak tehcnokratycznych czysto jak i pentexowych Technokracja w Manaus bardzo osłabła. Bieda, bezsilność Unii, bezkarność kapitalizmu, swoboda wampirów, Pentexu i Nephandi zbudowały klimat, w którym potrzeba było tej finalnej kropli… i stało się to teraz. Co jest najdziwnejsze w tym wszystkim, Cruz jest osobą znikąd. Pojawił/a się nagle. Niektórzy mówią, że jest kolejnym wcieleniem Grzegorza Dąbrowskiego (pojawiają się też inne imiona charyzmatycznych magów z przeszłości). Jest dzieckiem Oreba. Cruz ma dwadzieścia jeden lat. Abiodun Ferreiro - czarna kobieta ze zdjęcia, Eutka, Mazimbabwe. Przyjaciółka Cruz. Braz Lapuente - ksiądz ze zdjęcia, Chórzysta, Jezuita, a jakże. Jezuici w tych terenach mają szczególną pozycję: bo redukcje. Ten czuje się zobowiązany wspierać. Ameryka południowa ma unikalny sojusz Chóru i Mówców Marzeń – gdzie indziej lubią się o wiele mniej. Nie-do-końca biały. W Brazylii uchodzi za białego, w USA uznano by go za person of color. Biały z domieszkami jednym słowem. Prawa ręka Diakonessy Cardoso, osoba, która znalazła Cruz i wsparła je w trudnym momencie. Macario Silveira - Chórzysta, mieszany. Bardzo synkretyczne podejście do religii, z punktu widzenia katolicyzmu – nawet heretyckie. João Sa Pinto - Śpiący/a praktyk/czka magii statycznej Bata’a, na prawach Mówcy Marzeń Milamores Vidigal - Eutanatos/ka, Rycerz Radhamandysa. Bardziej biała niż nie. Zaproponowała zabicie ucznia Evy, ale Eva odmówiła. Ona i Eva są przyjaciółkami. Susana Nunes - Kult Ekstazy, Joybringers tancerka Samby. Twierdzi, że zna(ła?) Zorana Taka ładna mieszanej krwi dziewczyna z rudymi sprężynkami, płaskim noskiem, migdałowymi oczyma i kawową skórą Sergio Duarte - życiowy partner Suzany, również tancerz. Kwame Matos - Kult Ekstazy, Dissonance Society. Trochę anarchistyczny, chętnie miesza się we wszystko, co podkopie status quo. Maria Valverde – Mówczyni Marzeń. Uciekinierka z Vali Shalar. Odpowiedzialna za incydent w Chu Artan, współpracowała z Erico Riosem. Zasadziła drzewo z symbiotycznym pnączem ponieważ uważa, że może potrzebować go kiedyś. Nie zamierza się wygadać, zwieje? Nie chciała nic złego, naprawdę! Toda Kiyoshi – bractwo Askashic. Uciekinier z Vali Shalar. Jnani. Wie, co zrobiła Valverde, nie popiera jej, ale ją chroni i będzie stawać w jej obronie i po jej stronie. Irene Sousa - akaszytka, Li Hai, ze starej lokalnej szkoły Złotej Drogi Carlos Hajime Neves - akaszyta, jeden z najstarszych magów w Manaus, zajmuje się lokalną szkołą walki Złotej Drogi, założonej już w 19 wieku. Wychował kilka sportowych sław (capoeira, ju-jitsu). Stabilny, spokojny człowiek, który powinien iść na emeryturę a nie chce. Przyjaźni się z Fei Chengiem, choć wydaje się to być dziwne. Genetyczna mieszanka wszystkiego ze wszystkim, ze sporą dozą genów azjatyckich, ma zresztą japońskie drugie imię. Prawdę powiedziawszy niezła knuja, szukająca sposobu na podkopanie Technokracji, brał udział w tym, co planowała Eva. Erico Rios – uczeń Evy Cardoso, Maruder, Eva osobiście go zabiła. Był Czwartym Wiatrem, podróżował po Umbrze, trafił na Umbralne Podziemie, ale nie współpracował świadomie: jego dynamiczna natura i dynamiczny avatar same go poprowadziły. Wrócił do Manaus z podróży i wkrótce potem zaczęły się Rzeczy. Krótko współpracował z Marią Valverde. - Wirtualny Adept - Wirtualny Adept